Je ris
by Finduilas Ancalimon
Summary: « Je ris, que je ris. Mais c’est le rire des hystériques, celui qui vient lorsque les larmes deviennent surperflues, la douleur trop forte pour être manifestée par de simples pleurs de mortels. »... one shot, song fic sur evanescence: tourniquet, pov d’HG


**Titre : **Je ris...

**Auteur :** Fïnduilas Ancalímon

**Résumé :** « Je ris, que je ris. Mais c'est le rire des hystériques, celui qui vient lorsque les larmes deviennent surperflues, la douleur trop forte pour être manifestée par de simples pleurs de mortels. »..._ one shot, song fic sur evanescence: tourniquet, pov d'Hermione_

**Type :** drama

**Rating :** T

_**Conseil de l'auteur :** en lisant, écouter la chanson_

_Première Fic! Soyez indulgent please/(la fanfiction commence là...)_

**I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?  
**_J'essayait d'éliminer la souffrance _**_  
_**_Mais il m'en fut apporté plus _**_  
_**_Je m'allongeais, mourante _**_  
_**_Et je répendais de violets regrets et des trahisons _**_  
_**_Suis-je tant perdu pour être sauvée _**_  
_**_Suis-je tant perdu? _**_  
_**

J'ai souvent eu l'envie de mourir, à cause de toi, de nous. J'en ai encore quelques fois le désir. Mais là, je comprends, je comprends tout...

Sur le champs de bataille, mes amis morts autour de moi, et toi, dos à moi, et là, qui fait volte-face. Je comprends.

Je te vois, au premier rang, là où j'ai toujours voulu te voir, où j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois. À une différence près, tu étais dans notre camp...

Toi, en avant de moi, qui me montres enfin ton vrai visage; au premier rang, au premier rang des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je me suis si trompée. Je ris, que je ris. Mais c'est le rire des hystériques, celui qui vient lorsque les larmes deviennent surperflues, la douleur trop forte pour être manifestée par de simples pleurs de mortels.

J'ai compri et j'en remercie le ciel. Aujourd'hui, mon amour, tout finit...

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tout vient juste de commencer; à cette instant où j'ai vu cette étincelle dans ton regard; une envie de meurtre.

Harry et Ron avaient raison. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont morts, je ne peux les remercier. Pourtant, ils m'ont aidée, même de l'autre coté.

Je n'ai plus envie de mourir, ni de vivre. J'en remets à mon destin et je l'accepte.

**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
**_Mon Dieu, ''mon garrot'' _**_  
_**_Rend-moi le salut _**_  
_**_Mon Dieu, ''mon garrot'' _**_  
_**_Rend-moi le salut _**_  
_**

Tu m'aperçois enfin, tu es surpris. Tu ne voulais pas me voir là, surtout pas avec le fardeau que je porte. Oui, le fardeau. Car ce que tu m'as laissé comme héritage me maudit.

Tenant mon ventre, je m'approche. Tu ne veux pas, tu as peur. Pas pour moi, je le sais aujourd'hui. Mais pour la vie qui grandit en moi et que tu avais prédestiné à de grandes choses.

L'union des deux plus grands sorciers des Temps Nouveaux, les temps sans Voldemort, ne peut que donner un miracle. Je le savais lorsque nous l'avons conçu. Toi aussi. En ce temps, j'étais ignorante.

Je marche, je m'approche. Regardant autour de moi, je contemple ton oeuvre; ah! voici une tête rousse, c'est sûrement Ginny. Pourtant, elle ne bouge plus? Je ris. Suis-je bête, elle est morte! Les personnes autour de moi ne bougent plus. Tout ce monde que j'ai aimé est détruit. Par ta faute.

**Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?  
**_Te souviens-tu de moi, _**_  
_**_Perdue depuis si longtemps _**_  
_**_Seras-tu de l'autre côté _**_  
_**_Ou m'auras-tu oubliée _**_  
_**_Je meurs, prie, saigne et hurle _**_  
_**_Suis-je tant perdu pour être sauvée _**_  
_**_Suis-je tant perdu? _**_  
_**

Oh! je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends tout maintenant, je suis lucide.

J'ai réalisé quelque chose aujourd'hui; je t'aimais. Mais je ne t'aime plus. Comment pouvais-je vivre dans cette mort, ce désespoir tous les jours, je ne sais point. Mais moi-même souhaitant la mort, je ne pouvais que t'obéir.

C'est fini. Je vis! malgré le paysage de désolation autour de moi. J'avance encore. Pourtant, tes sbires ne m'attaquent pas. Cela te déconcerte, mais pas moi.

Mon seul but est d'arriver à toi. Malgré le nombre décroissant de membres de l'Ordre, nous ne nous arrêtons pas.

J'arrive à toi. Tu me souris, croyant que je me joins finalement à ton camp. Je ris. Je t'embrasse, pour la dernière fois. Je me recule, sors ma baguette. Avec un pincement au coeur, je lance l'ultime sort.

**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
**_Mon Dieu, ''mon garrot'' _**_  
_**_Rend-moi le salut _**_  
_**_Mon Dieu, ''mon garrot'' _**_  
_**_Rend-moi le salut _**_  
_**

Oh, je te surprends. Je me surprends moi-même. Mais je n'ai aucun remord. Sans toi, les mangemorts sont perdus. Qui aurait cru que la bataille finale serait contre toi? Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, encore moins Harry. Pourtant, je le savais, une infime partie de moi, au plus profond de mon âme, le préssentait.

Tu as éliminé Voldemort et tu as pris sa place. Je dois avouer que tu as fait cela avec brio. Qui l'eut cru? Nouveau membre actif de l'Ordre, tuant son père et vainquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surprenant tout le monde car cela allait à l'encontre la prophétie. Mais la prophétie se réalise en ce moment! N'est-ce pas toi le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Voldemort a voulu me tuer lors de ma naissance. Car je suis née le même jour que Harry; je l'ai bien caché, non? Tout ce que cette tentative réussit à me faire, c'est de me graver une petite cicatrice en forme de lune sur la nuque. Tu as maintenant la réponse à cette question qui a si souvent franchie tes lèvres trop pâles; « Pourquoi ne t'attaches-tu pas les cheveux? Tu serais magnifique! » J'en avais honte, tu comprends?

Quelle série de coïncidences! Maintenant j'en suis sûr, c'est de moi que parlait Sybille...

Alors qu'une lumière verte sort de ma baguette et vient te chercher, écrivant ainsi la fin de Drago Malefoy, je me sens en paix. Plus que jamais. Je ris, je ris et je ris. Me tournant, je vois que tous les mangemorts sont à terre. La Marque les a tués. Stratagème qui t'assure de leur loyauté, mais qui solidifie ton échec aussi.

Et voila, j'ai gagné.

**I want to die!**

_Je veux mourir! _

Mais je suis maudite. Alors j'accepte le châtiment qu'Il me doit.

L'orage éclate.

Je tombe à genoux. Je sens mon coeur qui bat. J'ai toujours aimé les tempêtes. Peut-être car je savais que j'y était destinée?

**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
**_Mon Dieu, ''mon garrot'' _**_  
_**_Rend-moi le salut _**_  
_**_Mon Dieu, ''mon garrot'' _**_  
_**_Rend-moi le salut _**_  
_**

Un éclair part des nuages et vient vers moi. Je lui souris et je ris. Et il vient se ficher dans mon coeur, où tous mes tourments éclatent et s'envolent.

Je pars. L'enfant du malheur qui grandit en moi ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal. Je ris une dernière fois. Et puis, je ferme les yeux pour toujours...

**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied, Christ?  
Tourniquet  
My suicide**

_Mes blessures réclament la tombe _**_  
_**_Mon âme demande la délivrance _**_  
_**_Serai-je rejetée, Christ ?__**  
**Mon g__arrot _**_  
_**_Mon suicide_

C'est ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre, se réveillèrent, de nouveaux vivants, par un miracle, par un sacrifice.

C'est Harry qui retrouva Hermione, à proximité du corps sans vie de Drago, sur le point culminant du champs de bataille. Changée en statue de pierre, à genoux, les yeux fermés, les bras levée vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle vit en paix pour l'éternité.

_/Dsl, pour les besoins de la fics, j'ai du omettre certains détails par rapport à la prophétie (que les parents de l'Élue aient du affronter trois fois Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom, entre autres) et j'ai peut-être changée certaines caractéristiques de quelques personnages. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur!_

_Finduilas_

_(psssss... j'aime bien les reviews!)_


End file.
